


midnight, somewhere

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [55]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Developing Friendships, Emotionally Repressed, Episode Related, Homosexuality, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quintuple Drabble, Season/Series 08, Storytelling, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "That’s quite a journey, Bran,“ Tyrion says, gazing into those dark Stark eyes and finding no certain emotion. Almost as if Bran feelseverythingthere is to feel andnothingall at once.





	midnight, somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFatalImpact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatalImpact/gifts).



> Requested by TheFatalImpact (AO3): "From episode 2, season 8 when Tyrion asks Bran about what he has gone through and Bran tells Tyrion about the boy he once loved (aka Jojen Reed). BranJojen and platonic BranTyrion. SFW." I HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS AFTER WRITING THIS. OH BOY. OHHHH BOY. MY OTP. I hope you guys like this and any thoughts/comments would be appreciated!

 

 

*

The nights are cold and long up North. Tyrion could down a whole barrel of sour red wine if it existed.

He focuses more on the hearth's warmth and Bran telling his story where he's been, occasionally filling up his wine-glass. What a _peculiar_ young man for spending most of his childhood out in the wilds. Eloquent and patient, and aloof.

"That's quite a journey, Brandon Stark," Tyrion says, gazing into those dark eyes and finding no certain emotion.

Almost as if Bran feels _everything_ there is to feel and _nothing_ all at once.

"To think this business going Beyond-The-Wall started after my brother pushed you from that tower-window." Tyrion sends him an overly friendly grin, to dismiss that complicated reality. "I expect you had company. You mentioned the two direwolves and your younger brother Rickon, rest his soul."

"Oscha had taken care of them as well. And Hodor."

"Right, the wildling woman. I remember Hodor very well. Good lad." Tyrion raises his wine-glass, sipping. Hodor deserved far better than to be clawed apart by a horde of wights. "That's all you met?"

There's a bit of a pause. "Howland Reed's children were with them for a time," Bran says monotonously.

"Ah, yes. Your father's bannerman. Jojen was the one who did the hunting with Oscha, yes?"

"Meera did," Bran corrects him politely. "Jojen spent time with Brandon Stark and taught him to use the greensight more clearly."

 _Greensight_ — another wetnurse's tale that involved the same reliability as the presence of snarks and grumpkins. Or so Tyrion once thought. He chuckles. "You speak as if you were merely an _observer_ to these events, Brandon Stark…"

To his surprise, Bran's mouth creases into a secretive, little smile.

"He loved him."

" _He_?"

"Brandon Stark." Tyrion watches in astonishment as the other man speaks plainly, unafraid and unmoved, "He loved Jojen Reed. He believed Jojen loved him in return." Maybe it's the trick of the light or the wine, but he swears there is a _glimmer_ in Bran's eyes. "Jojen knew coming with Brandon Stark would result in his death, either by the fits or a icy knife in the belly. He did it anyway."

"Dear me… that is a tragedy if I've ever heard one…"

"Jojen didn't think of it that way. He was happy," Bran murmurs, his hands loosely grasped. "Brandon Stark was happy when they shared dreams and meals and kisses by the firelight. When all of the others shut their eyes."

Tyrion cocks an eyebrow, swallowing more wine.

"If I didn't know any better… I would say Brandon Stark misses him."

He's not entirely convinced that the young man feel _nothing_. Especially when Bran's eyes glimmer with moisture once more.

"… Perhaps."

"To Jojen Reed," Tyrion declares, raising his glass. "A boy worthy of love and life."

He prepares to tilt it back, and then sees one of Bran's hand slowly stretch forward. Tyion passes it curiously.

Bran's lips open, as he drinks deep from Tyrion's wine-glass and exhales softly.

*

 


End file.
